The Wizard's Speech
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Hermione would follow Fred Weasley off a cliff. She isn't terribly sure about following him into the world of Bristish politics though. When Fred receives a summons to the Ministry he never suspects the results he is given. Fred, George, and Hermione are thrust into the world of British royalty...and the scandals it brings. A story based on the film "The King's Speech"
1. Chapter 1

This is for a challenge my dear brother gave me. Since he is one of my favorite people in this world I'm doing it. I'm also blending an earlier challenge, but I'll go into that at a later time. One of our favorite thing to do is watch dramatic movies together because no one else will watch them with us. (That will come back in, I promise.) Now, my brother (being a right arse) has decided to make things a bit difficult for me, but I'll write it and not complain. I will be dipping into the creative juices though. ;) So without further ado, my brother's challenge as he gave it to me. (The bits written in parenthesis are my comments):

_The Wizard's Speech_

_I love the movie and story 'The King's Speech (_It's available on Netflix if you want to see it. Colin Firth, Helena Bonham Carter, and Geoffrey Rush are the leads)._ English royalty is my weakness (_in history_) and this is one of my favorite periods. I love the scandal with Edward and his American mistress, and the touching story of Elizabeth and George's love. So, sis, here is my challenge to you:_

_It should be set in a universe where the minister of magic is decided by family lines. Kingsley was giving emergency power during the war but has to give the ruling seat over now. Unfortunately, the only family with a line that works- Make up a reason, I don't care what it is- is the Weasleys. Percy steps up to the plate (Arthur and Molly decline for family reasons, Bill is ineligible because of Fleur, and Charlie won't leave Romania. However, Percy is an Edward VIII type figure and will give up the throne to Fred, who is the only other heir able to fit the bill . Again make up a reason why George, Ron, and Ginny can't fit. Again, I don't care as long as it's reasonable._

_But, problem! Fred is suffering from after effects of the war, due to his near death experience he now has a speech impediment, and lives a lonely and anonymous life with just George. He works in the back of WWW creating products but having no social interaction. During this time Hermione becomes either an assistant at the shop or something and has frequent interactions with him. They fall in love from a distance. They tentatively start a relationship with Hermione oblivious to his familial claims to throne. Good luck pulling that off, lol!_

_Eventually, Percy abdicates and Fred receives the summons. How will the couple cope with the revelation? Will Fred overcome the obstacles in his path? Will a muggle born be acceptable as consort to the Magical Minister? Can Fred learn to speak again?_

_I want a story with a happy ending, and be cannon as much as possible. I want a convincing romance and real problems associated with being royal. Also, as close as you can get it to the original tale would be awesome. I'd like to be surprised by who you chose as the speech therapist. And I'd like them to be convincing._

_Characters that have to be included: All of the Weasleys', Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Terry, Kingsley, Colin (not dead!) and Dennis. Put anyone else you want in as well. _

And now we're off. I'm not sure how convincing this will all be, but we're about to dive off into the world of royalty, politics, duty, healing, magic, and of course, love! If you've never seen the movie and have no idea who I'm talking about, don't worry. You'll understand the story just the same :D

AND GO SEE THE FILM! IT'S AWESOME AND PACKED WITH BRITISH AWESOMENESS!

* * *

Hermione put another object on the top shelf, stretching to reach the top. She never really felt as short as Ron always teasingly told her she was until she had to stock shelves.

Not that Hermione minded stocking shelves. She actually quite liked it. She could use magic to do it, but she like the methodical motions that stocking involved. It was the perfect way to clear her head after a long day of studying. It didn't hurt that she was earning 3 galleons an hour (about twenty dollars or 10 pounds). It was enough to pay for her share of the rent and the books, food, and equipment she required to continue her training.

She also liked the atmosphere of the twins' shop. They kept a very loose shop and it was always loud and chaotic. Strangely enough, Hermione found herself cherishing the chaos that made up the store. She relished the freedom that one instantly felt upon entering the shop. It was bright, cheerful, and demanded the same from anyone who came in. You weren't allowed to bring in problems and worries.

"Hermione?" George called from the front of the shop. She could hear the constant murmur of spells that meant George was putting up the wards to lock the shop up. It was already evening then? She had worked the entire day away without even realizing it. Oops.

"Coming, George!" Hermione called out before stepping off the shelf and straightening her robe. She attempted to flatten her hair for a moment but gave it up as a vain effort.

Hermione had been working at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes for the last six months. George had offered her the job after hearing her complain to Ginny about not finding any work. She worked part time between classes and training to become a certified healer. She'd decided to go into healing after the war because she wanted to do something to help all the people who had been hurt during the war.

Fred was one of the many people who fell into that category. A wall had collapsed on him during the final battle and he'd nearly died on account of it. The rubble from the wall had crushed his throat and he now had a speech impediment because of it. Hermione wanted to be able to help people like him so it never had to happen again.

"Hey," George greeted as she immerged from the candy aisle. Hermione smiled softly and set her inventory list down on the front counter before going to George. "You know you don't have to work late, right?" George inquired casually as he gave his wand a last flick for the final ward. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, I know. Why? Are you worried I won't have your dinner ready?" She paused, "You two are still coming for dinner, right?" Hermione tried to be subtle and not let her voice sound too eager at the last question, but George just grinned knowingly. He had picked up on her crush within a week of it developing. He told her he'd been nervous that she liked him which had resulted in a laugh from Hermione. They'd been good with each other ever since. He was an easy friend to have. Hermione often wondered why they hadn't hung out before the war.

George pulled his head back with an affronted look. "What? Of course we're coming! Free food and games? We wouldn't miss it." George's grin turned mischievous. "Fred wouldn't let us miss it." Hermione blushed and fidgeted with her robe.

"I've no idea what you mean." She flipped her hair out of her face and stood straighter. "I'll see you in a half-hour?" George nodded and hopped off the counter.

"Will do." Hermione grabbed her bag up, waved goodbye to George, and apparated to her flat. She could smell her roast and potatoes and the flat was still relatively clean so Crookshanks hadn't destroyed it.

She dropped her bag and rushed to the kitchen to finish everything. Twenty minutes later and she had dinner ready to plate. She set the plates on the table and glanced at the mirror with a frown. Her hair was still ridiculous.

Not that it mattered. Fred would hardly care how she looked. He wasn't particularly interested in her in that way. Which hurt, because Hermione was very much interested in him in that way. She wasn't sure when it had happened, or why it had been Fred, of all people, that had caught her attention. But it had happened and he had caught her attention and now Hermione found herself trying to have fashionable robes, a nice scent, and hair that didn't look like she had been electrocuted. It was all pointless though, because Fred considered her a little sister regardless of what she tried.

Unrequited feelings were just as terrible as literature had led her to believe.

Crookshanks sat up abruptly and stared at the door right before a knock sounded. Hermione rushed to the door, stuffing her nerves down and opened the door with a smile. Fred and George stood on the other side, both smiling as well. They were wearing dark green robes with plain t-shirts and jeans.

"Come on in and take a seat. Dinner's ready."

"It smells smashing." George complimented. Fred handed his outer robe over with a timid smile that made Hermione's stomach flip. She ducked her head and hurried into the kitchen to plate up the food. George lead the way to the table. He picked Crookshanks up along the way and started talking to the half cat while they both sat down.

The first time they'd done this it had been terribly awkward. Fred had hardly been able to speak and Hermione felt like pulling her hair out over how tense the air was. George had helped relieve the stress, but she'd still felt like she was ignoring Fred. She'd finally blurted out a single sentence halfway through the green beans.

"What can I do to make this easier for you?" Fred had stared at her in surprise for a few moments before finally replying.

"That is… an un-unusual question." It had hardly been a whisper but Hermione had heard it. George had leaned back and watched in intrigue. Oddly enough that had been what gave her courage to continue.

"I don't see why it should be. I'm your host, and friend, and I don't want you to be miserable while you're here. So how can I help? What can I do? Do you want me to talk? Do you want me to get a twin parchment and communicate that way? Sign language? What would be easiest and most comfortable for you?"

Fred had stared at her for nearly an entire minute before he'd finally responded. "You could…talk." He swallowed and diverted his eyes, clearly struggling to continue. "I like to l-listen." He smiled shyly and indicated George at his side. "Georg-y has the-the-the pa…per."

So Hermione had started to talk to both of them. George used the paper whenever Fred wanted to add something, and it had worked.

"I finally finished my histology class and the pharmacology class." Hermione exclaimed as she brought the plates to the table. "I was beginning to fear I'd be under Miss Hepburn's thumb forever. Believe me, you should count yourself lucky that you've never met her. She makes McGonagall look like a kitten." Hermione sat down before continuing. Fred laughed and Hermione embraced the warm feeling it produced in her stomach while ignoring the longing ache it also produced. "My aunt was an ER nurse and she was always joking about medical school but I never believed it."

George grinned evilly. "And now?"

Hermione snorted and cut a bite of roast. "It was all true. I feel like I work a hundred and sixty-eight hours a week with additional over time. Though Harry has given me excellent practice for dealing with my fellow interns."

"How?" Fred said quietly. He never talked very loudly but that didn't bother Hermione. George was obviously just happy Fred was sitting next to him, let alone talking.

"He taught me how to handle people who were cranky, sleep deprived, anxious, and pushed to their utter extremes." Fred laughed and gave his head a little shake. Hermione sat up straighter and beamed. "He also taught me that a sense of humor is often the only thing that will help you survive. If you can't find anything funny in your circumstance you're in trouble. That's all you have most of the time. I don't understand how muggles make it through. They don't even have magic to help boost their stamina. I'd be done without my energy potion."

"Amen to that." George stated as he raised his glass to Hermione in a toast. "Humor and fake energy, the only things to get you through a day." Fred nodded his head before studying Hermione with his piercing eyes.

"You don't look… tired."

Hermione chuckled and gave Fred a smile. She hoped it wasn't too adoring. She pointedly ignored George's manic grin and wildly batting eyes at Fred's side. "I look exhausted but you're too polite to say so. You should also not underestimate your sister's magic skills when it comes to makeup. She never lets me leave the flat until she's had her way with me." She wrinkled her nose. That came out wrong. If she'd been with Harry or Neville they'd have teased her for it. That was probably why she lived with Ginny and Luna. The flat was far less raunchy and far cleaner than the flat Harry, Neville and Ron shared.

And Hermione most certainly did not plan to have the twins over on a night that her flat mates weren't home.

"She wanted me to tell you that Molly is pestering for a group dinner, by the way."

Hermione sucked in air through her teeth. "Ooh, it has been a while since I've been over, hasn't it?"

"According to mum: four weeks, six days, twelve hours and," George squinted at the clock over her stove, "47 minutes."

"Impressive." Hermione dead panned. Fred snorted and dropped a pile of roast off his fork. George smiled softly at his twin before refocusing on Hermione.

"Tomorrow we have to renew our Pygmy Puffs again." Hermione swallowed her potatoes and shook her head.

"I'm not going to be able to help tomorrow." She explained guiltily. "I've got to shadow a healer all afternoon."

"I have an a-a-appoint-t… a visit."

Hermione smiled, excitement flurrying in her chest. "Really? With Chapman? She's the healer I'll be shadowing." Fred nodded his head and Hermione tried not to beam. "Then I'll probably see you! Is it a checkup or something specific?"

"Check." He fidgeted with the twin paper for a moment before meeting Hermione's eyes. Hermione blushed and dropped her gaze back to the roast. She didn't want Fred thinking she was a creeper. Even if she was a bit of one.

-o-o-o-

Fred kept his promise and met her after his appointment. Well. He sort of did. Hermione might have been hanging around Chapman's office in hopes of seeing him. Or she would have if Lavender hadn't caught her and requested her help in restocking.

"Poor guy." Lavender said as soon as she'd dragged Hermione into the next room. Hermione cut open a box of some sort of capsules.

"Who?" She inquired boredly.

"Fred." Hermione instantly tensed up and turned around.

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

Lavender shrugged and started putting bottle on the top shelf. "Poor guy. It has to be terrible to be slow like that."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "That is quite possibly the rudest thing I've ever heard, and I'm a muggleborn so you know I have heard _terrible_ things." She dropped her pills back into the box and stood up. "Fred Weasley is not 'slow' nor does he deserve pity. He deserves respect. He is the strongest man I've ever met." She marched towards the clearly inept blonde. "He is so much better than I could ever be. He can hardly speak but he never stops trying and he _never_ complains about it. He bears the hurtful remarks and the pitying glances every day without ever saying a word about it. He works hard to make sure everyone else is comfortable while never taking a moment to consider his own comfort." Hermione paused, her eyes drifting to the room across the hall that Fred had been in. "I'm just grateful he considers me a friend."

Lavender huffed and left the room in a flurry of perfect gold curls. Hermione watched her leave out the back before turning back to her pills. She might have given a bit too much away there.

A door creaked open but Hermione ignored it in favor of cutting open another box. "Did you forget to grab something?" No scathing reply came, which was quite odd, so Hermione turned around-

Right into Fred's chest. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and her mind went completely blank. A rather new experience for Hermione.

"Fre-Fred!" She stammered, unsure of what was going on. Fred was staring at her like he'd never quite seen her before, his green eyes wide and so intense. If she wasn't careful she'd just drown in them. Quite happily too. He blinked twice and his gaze dropped from her eyes to her lip. He still hadn't let go of her waist either. Her skin felt like it was exploding where he was touching her. She hadn't been aware of all the nerves that she had in her skin until he touched it.

Hermione realized quite suddenly that her heart was pounding and she wasn't breathing.

"You are…" Fred swallowed and pulled her a little closer. He flexed his jaw and opened and closed his mouth several times before swallowing again.

"Thank...you." Fred whispered before his left hand lifted up from her waist to cup her jaw. He tilted her head up slightly, and Hermione was utterly certain he could feel her pulse pounding. Fred smiled slightly before leaning forward until his lips met Hermione's. They were warm and smooth beneath her mouth and Hermione's knees actually weakened at the first brush. He kissed her thoroughly but chastely, not pushing her, just letting her grow used to the feel of his mouth on her. She brought her arms up to his shoulders and pulled him closer as they kissed until they were both breathless.

* * *

_a/n: yes, we reached the relationship really quickly. There getting together was not the stories subject, the actual relationship and the scandals will be._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione gripped her tea cup more tightly and fought not to giggle. Fred adjusted his position on the love seat so that he was pressed closer to her. Hermione bit her lip against another giddy giggle and tucked her head under Fred's chin. He wrapped his arm around her and Hermione allowed the ludicrous giddiness take over. Fred Weasley had his arm around her. Fred Weasley had told her that he thought she was beautiful (that was what he'd stuttered over.)

Fred Weasley wanted to take her on a _date_.

The minute she got alone she was going to squeal. Loudly. And probably dance with Ginny and Luna a little.

"How long till George returns?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them when they'd settled on the couch.

"A while." Fred brushed a kiss against her head. "He'll be…happy."

"He'll tease me." Hermione corrected. "He's known for a while."

"Git." Fred said, "He never told me." Hermione grinned and bit her lip again.

"I threatened to hex him if he should try." Hermione explained. Fred was warm and smelled like cinnamon. She suspected it was from his newest invention, Laughing Lollies.

"Would you like to-to go out tom-tomo-tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, Fred."

A loud laugh from the hall announced the (early) arrival of George.

Lee staggered in behind George. He was carrying a rather large bowl of some purple that sloshed over the bowls edge. George laughed at whatever he'd said before they walked into the room.

"Yeah, shockingly enough it's actually harder to pay ones monthly bills than I was lead to believe in Hogwarts'. Why are you two snuggling on the couch? Is the furnace out?" George stopped and his grin turned positively evil. "You cheeky bugger! You finally did something! Which one was it that made the move?"

"You-you.." Fred started. Hermione, still beaming because she couldn't stop beaming sat up.

"You shall never know." George squealed in a ridiculously girly manner and flapped his arms wildly. Lee watched him with a raised eyebrow, still struggling to hold the bowl of purple liquid.

"Congratulations and all that, but this is rather heavy. I don't suppose you could help me find a place to put it?"

"Oh!" George scrambled around the couch and cleared off a space on the overly cluttered table. Lee dropped the bowl and stepped back. He wiped his hands off on his slacks and turned to look at Fred and Hermione.

"It honestly is about time, mate." Fred stuck his tongue out.

"You buggers… were no-help."

"Whatever." George dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I'm starving so I'm going to fix tacos. That," he pointed towards the bowl of purple liquid, "needs to sit for at least an hour so don't touch it."

Hermione looked up at Fred who was grinning absently. 'Why would we?' she mouthed. Fred snorted and glanced at the table. 'I don't know.' He mouthed back. Fred's hand moved from her hip to her arm and started tracing little patterns into her bare skin. It felt nice.

"Did you hear about the Minister?" Lee handed George some cooked beef from the fridge before pulling out a block of cheddar cheese. George shook his head.

"Kingsley? What about him?"

"He reaches the end of his emergency term in a month."

George's brow furrowed as Hermione sat up a little straighter. She hadn't heard anything about the Minister. She had been rather busy with medical school recently. "Then who is next in line?"

"I'm not sure. Normally I would have guessed the-"

"Malfoy's but they're on suspension from the war." George cut off. He poured the beef into a sauté pan. "Actually, most contenders are out of the race."

"Right?" Lee grated the cheese. Hermione was thoroughly confused. She always assumed that the Minster of Magic was elected the same way as the Prime Minister. It was sounding like she had been quite mistaken. They were making it sound as though the Minister of Magic was supposed to be born into the position. Was everyone not eligible?

"Are the Longbottom's contenders?" Lee snorted and dropped some cheese on the floor. He banished it with a wave of his hand.

"Neville? Or his Gran? We'd be safe. No one would mess with Britain if they were at the lead."

"When are they announcing?" Fred asked. George looked over his shoulder and smiled widely at his twin. Hermione was impressed as well. He'd hardly struggled at all.

"Supposedly they're already in negotiations with whoever is being considered."

"We'll have to poke the grapevine and see who that is." George suggested. Lee snorted and frowned in mock horror.

"Or else we'd have to wait like normal people!"

"The horror!" George cried out dramatically.

Fred shifted against Hermione and leaned into her a bit. She stiffened at the unexpected contact before relaxing into his warmth. The giddy smile she'd been fighting earlier came back and Hermione was helpless against it. She'd have to do a giddy dance whenever she got back home.

"Dinner smells good, and I lo-love my twin… But I would rather it were. Just us." Fred whispered the words in Hermione's ear and her grin just got all the larger.

"Can you come to my place for dinner tomorrow? I can promise us a few hours alone." Hermione's skin flushed as she realized how wanton that probably sounded. Fred's eyes sparkled and he nodded his head.

"It's a date."

"Here you go, lovebirds!" George interrupted. He thrust a plate of tacos under their noses and beamed like he had done something profoundly brilliant. Hermione gave her head a little shake and took the plate.

"Thank you, George.-"

"Now bugger off." Fred ordered before grabbing a taco. George's eyes widened a bit and darted between Hermione and Fred. He stood still for a moment before retreating to the other couch with his own plate of tacos.

Hermione felt as if she'd just missed something.

-o-o-o-

"It's a chocolate sundae, silly." Hermione laughed as she handed the treat over to Fred. He screwed his face up and gave it a little shake.

"A sundae? H-how can a de-de-d… day be food?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder before leaning forward and whispering as if she was sharing a secret . "Magic." She confided and raised bother her eyebrows before nodding her head regally. Fred laughed loudly and carefree and Hermione cherished the noise while trying to control the amount her face was beaming. She was ridiculously happy.

Fred picked up his spoon, still grinning and took his sundae. He spooned out a bit and stuck it in his mouth. He held still for a moment before closing his eyes and moaning dramatically. Hermione blushed at the noise and blushed harder at realizing she was blushing. It was a rather horrible cycle.

"Merlin's beard," Fred murmured around his spoon with his eyes still closed.

Hermione leaned on the counter and grinned. "So, meet your expectations?" Fred opened his eyes and nodded his head. Hermione darted her hand forward and dragged her finger through a bit of his syrup and whip cream before popping the digit in her mouth and sucking it all up happily. Fred watched the finger with wide eyes and Hermione felt herself flush all over again.

She loved it.

-o-o-o-

"Why did I let you talk me into that?" George whined loudly, and in Hermione's opinion, dramatically. Hermione snorted and gave her head a shake as she locked the car up. Fred joined her and took her hand.

"It was not that bad. And I told you the traffic would be frightful." She poked George's chest. "You're the one that wanted to go on an adventure."

"That was not an adventure." George stated as they traipsed across the Burrow's lawn. She could see brooms littered about the front lawn which meant the others had already arrived. George pressed the newly installed doorbell and stepped back. "You are never getting me back in that car to drive through London. That was terrifying. Quidditch is safer than that was." Hermione snickered and George glared before ringing the doorbell again. "Thank God we arrived in one piece." Hermione laughed and gave George a little push. Fred shook his head. "No seriously, thank him. He deserves a thanks because he is the only reason I am here. " George rang the doorbell once again. "Why the hell isn't anyone answering?"

"Patience." Hermione sang out with a haughty grin. George stuck his tongue out and rang the doorbell again.

"Mummy!" Fred called out as loudly as he could. Hermione jumped in surprise and then proceeded to glare at George who started to cackle at her obvious fright.

The door sprung open and Molly stuck her head out. "Well come in, come in! We thought you weren't coming."

"You started dinner?" George asked in a scandalized tone. Molly shook her head.

"No, we're all eating outside and the turkey has another half hour before it's done." She pushed George forward and Hermione followed them. Fred tightened his grip on her hand and Hermione felt her chest flutter happily.

Music drifted into the Burrow from wherever it was playing outside. The Weasleys' and their significant others were all standing about except for Bill and Fleur who were sitting at the table. Fleur was several months pregnant and glowing. Literally. Her skin had a silvery sheen that made her look even more breathtaking than usual.

George wandered over to where Charlie and a blonde athletic witch were standing. Hermione made to follow him and introduce herself but Fred stopped her with a quick tug on her hand. She stumbled back a step and he caught her before spinning her around so she was pressed up against him. He brought her free hand up to his shoulder and took her waist before lifting their clasped hands up. He smiled down at her, and with sparkling eyes, began to take her around in a slow dance.

Hermione's heart sped up and she didn't care how many people were staring at her or that she hated the song that was playing.

Fred was staring at her like she'd given him the best prank in the world and they really didn't need any words.

That was what Lavender had clearly not gotten. Fred might have trouble speaking, but he didn't need to. He could communicate anything through his eyes. He was so kind and handsome, and he chose Hermione.

That blew her mind a little bit.

She had no idea how long they danced, but she did notice Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hannah, and George join them on the dance floor. Molly and Arthur even had a dance.

They gathered around the table but they didn't sit as they always did. Instead of squeezing in between Harry and Ginny, Hermione was sitting beside Fred.

Hermione, for the first time, had a boyfriend she could sit beside. She took her seat and marveled at the shock while trying not to beam too widely. Harry started the conversation up with something about the latest news with the ministry and Hermione put aside her inward flailing about having a boyfriend and paid attention.

"So we're not sure who is going to be our boss at the end of term and it's making life… difficult." Harry complained.

Ron nodded his head. "Why aren't they announcing the family? Kingsley only has a week left."

"They're probably worried about the publicity. They don't want anyone trying to stop it from going through. I imagine the new Minister will have ties to Death Eaters. There are precious few families who don't." Charlie offered. "What have you heard, Perce? You work with the Minister directly. Percy chewed his turkey thoughtfully and shrugged.

"Nothing much. Well, nothing I'm at liberty to discuss."

Fred tossed a bit of his potatoes at his brother. "Prat." George said. Percy stuck his tongue out and thrust his hand forward. Fred's water glass tipped over from the magic and Hermione barely managed to catch it before it spilled all over the twin.

Fred laughed and inclined his head in respect. Percy grinned and grabbed a roll. Hermione sipped at her own water slowly. No one else seemed to notice that Percy had very deliberately avoided and the question and then changed the subject. He knew something.

Hermione was dying to know just what.


End file.
